lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Conjunctions
ONE LONG * R - Ent's Strength This fellowship skill does direct melee damage and can contribute to fellowship manoeuvres. 105% of Main hand weapon + 328 damage. * Y - Spider's Guile This fellowship skill does minor direct melee damage to your target, then more damage over time and can contribute to fellowship manoeuvres. 130 common damage every 4 seconds for 20 seconds. * B - Stallion's Spirit This fellowship skill replenishes your power and can contribute to fellowship manoeuvres. Adds 268 - 274 to Power. * G - Eagle's Cry This fellowship skills replenishes your morale and can contribute to fellowship manoeuvres Adds 434 - 439 to Morale. TWO LONG * RR - Clash of Arms You and your fellow smash your target as if caught between a hammer and anvil. * YY - Misdirection Working together with a fellow you both are able to cause deep wounds in your target. * BB - Planned Attack Your superior coordination with your fellow energizes you both. * GG - Rallying Cry You and your fellow let out a piercing rallying cry envigorating yourselves and all other fellowship members around you. THREE LONG * RRR - Resounding Strikes Striking together you and your fellows tear your target asunder. * YYY - Deception Working together with your fellows you all are able to cause deep wounds in your target. The initial contributor will cause a deep wound. * BBB - Three Pronged Assault Your superior coordination with your fellows energizes you all. * GGG - Mustering the Troops You and your fellows let out a piercing rallying cry envigorating yourselves and all other fellowship members around you. * RBY - Sinister Plan Working with your fellows you are able to slash and wound your target while also energizing your fellowship members. * RGY - Wrath Of the Righteous Working with your fellows you are able to crush and wound your target while also rallying your fellowship members. * GRB - Strength of the Pure Working with your fellows you are able to crush your target while also rallying and energizing your fellowship members. * GYB - Will of the Strong Working with your fellows you are able to wound your target while also rallying and energizing your fellowship members. FOUR LONG * RRRR - Hail of Blows Striking together you and your fellows tear your target asunder. * BBBB - Power In Numbers Your superior coordination with your fellows energizes you all. * GGGG - Call To Arms You and your fellows let out a piercing rallying cry envigorating yourselves and all other fellowship members around you. * YYYY - Chaos in the Ranks Working together with your fellows you all are able to cause deep wounds in your target. The initial contributor will cause a particularly nasty wound. * RRYY - Pounding Echos Your fellowship's pounding blows echo in the distance and your foes new wounds are great. * RRBB - Planned Charge With a well planned charge, your fellowship crushes the enemy while being energized. * RRGG - Ent's Heart With an Ent's resilience and strength, your fellowship crushes your target as they rally back. * YYBB - Deadly Whispers Your fellowship's deadly whispers herald a deep wound in your foe and an energizing triumph. * YYGG - Silent Glory Your fellowships silent wound and worthy glory rally everyone. * BBGG - Noble Lineage Like ancient nobles, your fellowship is able to crush your target while also rallying everyone's morale. * RGYB or RBYG - Ent's Stand Like an Ent pooling all resources, your fellowship can crush and wound your target while also rallying and energizing all. * BRGY or BYGR - Noble's Honour With a true noble's honour your fellowship is able to crush and wound your target while also rallying and energizing all. * YBRG or YGRB - Silent Paths Working with your fellows you are able to crush and wound your target while also rallying and energizing your fellowship members. * GYBR or GRBY - Eagle's Eyrie The power of great eagles in their eyries is matched by your fellowship as you crush and wound your target while rallying and energizing all. FIVE LONG * GGGBB - Pure of Heart The pure of heart fear no foe and your fellowship can rally and energize in the midst of any battle. * BBBGG - Noble Blood Like those of true noble blood, your fellowship rallies and energizes from all past loss. * YYYRR - Whispering Leaves Working with your fellows you are able to crush and wound your target. * RRRYY - Ent's Rage With an Ent's strength and with your fellowships blows crush and wound your foe. * BRGYB - Wrath of the Oathbreakers Your fellowship strikes with such wounding wrath as to summon an Oathbreaker to assist even as you rally and energize all. * RGYBR - Entish Justice Justice of the Ents does not rest with a single foe, all enemies feel your fellowships crushing and wounding rage even as you rally and energize each ... * GYBRG - Valour Unashamed Your felloship crushes and wounds your target with unashamed valour, which removes fear, restores morale and energises all. * YBRGY - Leaves of Lothlorien Swirling like the leaves of Lothlorien, your fellowship strikes from all sides, leaving wounds that slow while rallying and energising all. SIX LONG * RRRGGG - ? ? * RRRYYY - Tramp of Doom Your fellowship tramples your foes, inflicting deep wounds. * RRRBBB - ? ? * BBBGGG - ? ? * BBBYYY - ? ? * BBBRRR - ? ? * GGGYYY - ? ? * GGGRRR - ? ? * GGGBBB - ? ? * YYYBBB - ? ? * YYYRRR - ? ? * YYYGGG - ? ? * RRRRRG - Roll the Drum The rolling drum of your fellowships blows on your foe cause pain to nearby foes and hope to flourish in your ranks, removing fear and wounds. * RRRRRY - Break the Door You fellowships fury cripples your foe and crushes all nearby enemies. * RRRRRB - Hew the Stone Your fellows hew into your foes like masons on stone, energizing each other and drawing forth an Oathbreaker shade to fight for you. * BBBBBG - ? ? * BBBBBY - ? ? * BBBBBR - ? ? * BRYYRB - Breath of Freedom Your fellowship strikes with the conviction of freedom, defeating your foes and rallying your allies. * GGGGGY - ? ? * GGGGGR - ? ? * GGGGGB - ? ? * GYYYYB - Chill of Bone Your fellowship strikes deep, bone chilling wounds on your foe, rallying and energizing each other as they fight. * GRRRRB - March of the Ents Like the nigh unstoppable march of the Ents, your fellowship rallies and energizes as they crush your foes. * GYRRYG - Hope of Men Your fellowship cripples your opponent and crushes all foes, filling your hearts with hope. * YYYYYB - ? ? * YYYYYR - ? ? * YYYYYG - ? ? * BRGYBR - Wings of the Windlord A truly flawless display of fellowship coordination, two Oathbreakers are summonded as all you enemies are crushed. * RGYBRG - Thunder of the Oakenshield A truly flawless display of fellowship coordination, all fear and wounds are removed as all enemies are crushed. * GYBRGY - Whispers Under the Mountain A truly flawless display of fellowship coordination, all fear and wounds are removed as your target is heavily disabled. * YBRGYB - Dawn on the Deep A truly flawless display of fellowship coordination, two Oathbreakers are summoned as your target is heavily disabled. Category:Content